We Are Golden
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Gold lace. Golden barstools. Golden glances, gold serenity. From the day they first met to the moment they were at the alter, they were nothing but golden. Takes the series finale and twists it SereNate style. AU Season 6 finale one-shot.


**Title: **We Are Golden

**Summery: **A rewrite of the series finale in which Nate and Serena get married. _"And when waltzed down the steps like a pageant queen in her gold shimmery wedding dress, he knew he had chosen the right girl. They were the golden couple in gold." _Takes the series finale and twists it SereNate style. AU Season 6 finale.

**Dedicated to: **Erica, the biggest SereNate shipper on the face of this earth and also one of my first fandom friends when I was strictly on YouTube. Enjoy girl! Also dedicated to all of the other SereNate shippers who didn't get their happy ending. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus,_  
_Running around like a clown on purpose,_  
_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_  
_No givin' up when you're young and you want some._

_-Mika, We Are Golden_

* * *

It was a Thursday. The sun shined through the cabin window, causing Nate's eyes to flutter open. He extended his arms into the air and stifled a yawn. He shrugged off the wool blanket covering his body and adjusted his eyes to the presence of light. It took him a few moments to realize this wasn't any other Thursday.

This was the Thursday he was marrying the love of his life.

He leapt out of his seat and poked his head through the curtain leading to the cockpit.

"How much time left Quinton?" He asked his pilot, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. The brown-haired pilot looked up from his screen.

"I'd say about two hours Mister Archibald." Nate looked down at his watch.

"That's really cutting it close." He observed. Quinton shrugged.

"I'll try to see if we can adjust somehow, but I would count on cutting it close." Nate sighed and poked his head back into the cabin. He walked over to his briefcase and slipped his laptop into it. He had fallen asleep watching _The Walking Dead_, since it was Serena's new obsession and knew he had to keep up with it in order to understand her rants about it. He smiled to himself picturing her in a flurry in their kitchen.

"_That character is so annoying. Can a zombie kill him already?"_

"_She should totally be with him. They're like…the equivalent of Chuck and Blair. I didn't think anyone could be as intense as them!"_

"_Why can't Blair watch this with me? Ever since she became a mom she's been so boring. I've even tried Jenny and she won't go for it." _

"_Natie don't you like the zombies? They look like you when you come home from a bar crawl!"_

Nate smiled at the little quotes floating through his head as he pulled his roller suitcase from the overhead compartment. He set it down on a seat and pulled out his gray suit and blue collared shirt. He knew the press was going to be lined up outside of his plane torturing him over politics, so he had to be dressed to the nines. He took his white v-neck off and threw it back in his suitcase along with his plaid pajama pants that Serena had worn countless times before. He loved bringing them on business trips solely because she had worn them and somehow he felt her warmth on them.

He had gone away unexpectedly. Three days before their big day, The Spectator's #1 partner (next to Bass Industries) Bing had called and wanted an immediate meeting with Nate in London. Nate had to oblige at the risk of losing one of his biggest partners. Serena had been extremely upset and refused to talk to him for the remainder of the day, but right before he took off, she came running in her gold high heels and green shimmery dress screaming his name.

"_Promise you'll be careful. And promise me that you'll be back in time." She panted as she walked in front of him. He took her hands in his and squeezed them tight._

"_I would never miss the biggest celebration of our relationship. We've come so far. Through the Dan trysts to affairs with psycho cousins, we've made it. And I would never put that in jeopardy." She looked down at the ground with tear-filled eyes._

"_Hey." He soothed, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She bit her lip as his hand moved to her face. She sighed._

"_Don't worry about me. Go back to the club and have your bachelorette party. Because when I come back, I fully intend on making you my wife." She smiled dimly and leaned into his palm._

"_I love you." She said, casting her eyes up to meet his. He smiled._

"_I love you too." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then on the cheek before turning to board the plane. He knew if he stayed any longer with her that he'd never be able to let go. He turned and gave her one last smile as he neared the jet door._

"_Stay beautiful mi amour!" He joked in a heavy French accent. She shook her head and giggled. He patted the side of the door before ducking in. _

_Serena leaned against her towncar and watched the plane depart into the night sky. She finally decided it probably wasn't best to leave Blair alone with a bottle of gin. She smiled to herself and uncrossed her skinny arms. She looked up at the stars for a moment and opened the car door._

"It won't be soon before long." He murmured, peeking out at the clouds.

"It won't be soon before long."

* * *

"Blair!" Serena called anxiously. When she didn't hear a response from her best friend, she padded halfway down the staircase.

"No, the flowers go here!" Blair screamed, pointing her freshly manicured finger at a position near the steps. The florist bent down and placed the flowers in the right place, muttering what Serena guessed was a curse under her breath. Blair Bass was not an easy girl to work with. Serena knew that better than anyone else. Marriage had made that even worse. Everything had to be perfect for Chuck, even more so for Henry, and of course up to her standards for herself. While Blair was not Eleanor reincarnate at home, she sure was at Waldorf Designs. As Pierre, one of Blair's French associates says, "_Ne salissez jamais avec Madame Bass,"_ Never mess with Mrs. Bass. It was a phrase well known around the office, both in English and French. Although she had grown softer after having her son, she wasn't afraid to put her finger down when she deemed appropriate.

She was Blair Waldorf-Bass after all.

Blair let out a dramatic sigh as her hand drifted to her stomach. She was already pregnant with her second child, a baby girl. Her bump barely showed through her gold dress, but that hardly deterred her from buying a closet full of dresses and onesies for every month of her daughter's life. Serena always joked she hoped it was another boy just to see Blair and Chuck's reaction. Serena made a whistling noise, turning Blair's attention to her. She leaned over the railing and smiled.

"Can you please come up to your room with me? I don't like being alone." Blair rolled her eyes and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Nate spoils you too much by doing these teleconferences. Chuck is away all the time and I'm not cranky about it." Blair placed a hand on the small of Serena's back and pushed her back upstairs.

"Yes but you have a kid to keep you company! And what do you mean not cranky you are always freaking out over not having someone to pick up Henry or run a bath for you. The number one wife-spoiler here is not my fiancé, but my brother." Blair sighed and smiled.

"He is quite the gentlemen." Blair agreed, waltzing into her bedroom. She fell on her and Chuck's king sized bed and stretched her arms out.

"Never get pregnant Serena. It's hell." Serena plopped down in front of the mirror and adjusted her slip.

"You know I will, B. Henry and Blair Jr. need a playmate."

Blair placed a pillow over her head. "We don't need any more incest in this family dear god." Serena turned around and looked at her exasperated best friend.

"You need to call in Tanya to get your hair done. The wedding is in two hours."

"Well excuse me you're not even in your dress!" Blair removed the pillow from her face and sat up. "And aren't extremely horny. Where is my husband?" She pushed herself off of the bed and left the room in search of Chuck.

"So much for keeping me company! And don't ruin the dress!" Serena yelled. She shook her head and looked back in the mirror, her mind drifting to her own missing husband-to-be.

* * *

The plane had barely come to a stop before Nate was opening the door. He grabbed his suitcase and bounded down the steps.

"Good to see you again." He thanked Quinton with a shake to his hand. No sooner did he turn around then he was plagued with paparazzi.

"Mister Archibald what do you say to speculation that you will be announcing you'll be running in the mayor's race?" The pap asked. Nate responded coolly.

"I'd say that New York is the greatest city in the world! Who wouldn't want to be mayor?"

"You'd be the youngest mayor in the history of the city." The paparazzi prodded.

"Only if I win! I haven't even said I'm going to run." He said with a smirk.

"The polls already have you out in front." He sighed. They were truly ruthless.

"I promise I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow but right now somewhere I have to be." He hopped into the waiting Lincoln and left the paparazzi with more questions than they had before.

"To the Bass townhouse. Step on it."

* * *

"Auntie S Auntie S!" Henry screamed, throwing open the door. Tanya was just finishing up her hair. She was nervously fingering the hem of her white slip. Nate still wasn't here, even though Blair had lied and insisted he was. She was starting to panic. Although it was just their closest friends, she couldn't bear for him to be late on her wedding day. It just wasn't appropriate. It was supposed to be the most important day of their lives and he could be still halfway across the Atlantic. Serena turned her gaze towards her ecstatic nephew.

She tried to hide her anxiety. "You look adorable Hen!" Henry put his hands to his bowtie.

"Daddy helped me do this. Mommy says he's the master." Serena giggled.

"I guess I can verify that. Can you go get your mother for me? I think I'm ready to put on the dress." Henry nodded excitedly and dashed out of the room to get his mother. Moments later, he reentered pulling his mother through the door.

"Gentle Henry gentle! Did Daddy give you red dye this morning?" The small boy smiled.

"No Maman, I'm just excited!" He squealed, hopping up and down. Serena smiled. He was always so full of energy. She wondered how Chuck and Blair kept up with him. Blair bent down and adjusted the lapels of his suit.

"I'm glad you're excited baby but you can't ruin your outfit and hair. The ring bearer has to look sharp! Especially for your Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate." She kissed his cheek and stood back up.

"Go with Daddy-" Blair caught Serena's knowing glance. "-And your Uncle Nate!" Henry cocked his head.

"But Uncle Nate is-"

"Yes he is but you haven't seen him yet. Go. _Aller_!" She ordered with a pat to his bottom. He quickly scurried out of the room. He too always knew never to mess with Blair Bass. Blair turned her attention to Serena, who was still giving her that knowing look.

"What?" Blair groaned in annoyance. Serena cocked her head and smiled. She sighed.

"Fine. He isn't here yet. I just don't want you to freak out! I know he'll make it. Even though he's a blonde. And an Archibald. You may want to get your kids brain cell insurance." Serena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's nice to get these little reminders that you're still very much Blair Waldorf. Not even two Basses can tame you." Blair smiled to herself and padded over to her walk in closet. She and Chuck each had their own. Serena was pretty sure they were bigger than her and Nate's master bath. She never knew a man who could own as much clothes as her stepbrother did. Nate was a very minimal man when it came to clothes. He had his suits and v-necks and polos and that was pretty much it. She liked it that way. It just added to the simplicity of their lives. Tanya patted Serena's shoulders signaling she was done and exited the room, leaving the two best friends alone. Blair waltzed out with a white bag with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh gosh I'm so nervous!" Serena squealed, covering her eyes with her manicured hands. Blair sighed and ran her hand down the bag.

"Well you shouldn't. You happen to be friends with one of the most successful designers in the world." She slowly and dramatically unzipped the bag.

"I did however take a risk on this particular design. But one I think you'll go for. I've never made a risk if I didn't think it would be successful." The bag fell to the floor and Serena gasped. It was a beautiful white dress with gold lacing. It didn't take her long to realize what inspired her. She grinned as she remembered her gold dress that she wore to the Sheppard wedding.

"B it's beautiful." She murmured, her eyes filling with tears. Blair smiled coyly.

"Why thank you. It's one of my favorite Waldorf originals." She said with a smirk. Serena sighed and clasped her hands together.

"I'm so glad you made it a surprise."

"I'm just glad you trusted me enough." Blair responded. Serena stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"Garter?" Blair asked. Serena wrinkled her face and giggled.

"Check."

"Sexy lingerie?"

"You would pick that stuff first."

"What? It's what's most important!" Blair defended. Serena shook her head and sighed.

"Double check."

"Then I think that just leaves us with this then." Blair slowly helped Serena into her sparkling gown. Serena gazed in the mirror as she made her final adjustments. She couldn't believe this was _actually _happening. She was getting _married_. To _Nate_. In a _gold _dress. Somehow she felt as though this is what she had secretly always wanted. She wasn't a traditional girl by all means. A wedding at the beautiful home of her best friend's house with a private ceremony was really all she needed. Serena and Nate may be the golden couple, but they didn't need to eat off of golden china to be happy. All they needed was each other. Blair smoothed out the last creases of the dresses and stood up. Serena noticed she was tearing up through the mirror.

"B…" She started. Blair waved her hands in front of her eyes to dry them.

"No it's just…I'm pregnant and hormonal." She cried. Serena rolled her eyes and turned around to hug her. To her surprise, her best friend's tiny arms shoved her away.

"No wrinkles on my masterpiece! We can hug at the end." Serena shook her head.

"You're insane. But I love you." Blair smiled.

"I love you too. Now let's go get you married off." Serena gave her a look.

"You can't marry me off until my fiancé is here."

* * *

"Nathaniel!" Chuck said with a smirk as his best friend dashed through the door to their guest room. Nate grabbed a water bottle off of the nightstand and started chugging it.

"Sorry to report but only I can be _fashionably _late and it still be socially acceptable. Except on my wedding day. Blair would have most certainly found a way to kill me through the iron bars." He finished fixing Henry's bowtie and the small boy's face wrinkled in confusion.

"What iron bars daddy?" He asked. Nate shot Chuck a grin before unzipping his suit bag.

"Nothing that matters Hen because it never happened." Henry crossed his legs on the guest bed and put his hands to his face.

"Uncle Nate, you have to hurry. Mommy is putting Reena in her dress!"

"Already done. Nice to see you here in one piece Nate. I thought I was going to be marrying off my best friend to my couch. Or even worse Humphrey." Blair strolled in the middle of the room and crossed her arms. Nate gave her a glare as he put on his dress shirt.

"Mommy why were iron bars were at your wedding?" Henry asked. Blair's eyes grew wide as she slowly turned to face her husband.

"What did you tell him?" She shot angrily. Chuck knew he was in for it. Especially since he was dealing with pregnant Blair.

"Nothing dear. Just that if I was late on our wedding day you would've found a way to kill me." He said as he took his hands in hers. She threw his hands away with one dramatic swipe.

"You know me too well. Nate hurry up we all don't have all day. And brush your hair. You look like Justin Bieber." Blair made her usual grand exit and walked back to make final preparations. Nate pulled his jacket on and smoothed down his pants. Chuck passed him his bowtie with a smirk.

"A Bass original." Nate said with a smile.

"Actually, it's a Waldorf-Bass original. Treat it with great care." He corrected with a wink. Henry hopped off of the bed and tugged at his favorite Uncle's arm.

"Uncle Nate, can we start now? I'm too excited." He said swinging back and forth. Nate looked down at him and smiled.

"Why don't you go wait downstairs on the couch with the guests and keep them entertained with your Dad? I'll only be a few minutes." Chuck took his son's hand.

"Good luck Nathaniel. We'll let you spend your last few moments of unmarried bliss in peace." The two exited the room, leaving Nate in his own thoughts. After a few minutes and a few hair adjustments later, he walked down the stairs into his future.

* * *

He had no warning. There was no wedding march, no announcement, no starting chords of a song. It was just her. She floated down the steps effortlessly like a girl straight out of a fairytale. She's his Cinderella when she acts like a nerd over silly things, his Sleeping Beauty when she tries to sleep in for five extra minutes, his Rapunzel when she lets him play with her golden hair, his Belle when she stays gentle through their arguments, but on top of everything, she's _his _princess.

He always thought those books Blair made him read when they were young were foolish. Happiness simply wasn't on the menu, as he learned in his teens, and he needed to accept that and move on. Not everyone got a princess in the end. In fact, most couples on the Upper East Side ended in bitter divorces and broken families. He saw it with his parents, Blair and Serena's parents, and countless more. Ironically, the union of the Shepards (and the eventual union of Nate and Serena in the same day) had ended and _glorified _it with a party. But it was different with Serena. He knew it sounded cliché and probably what any husband-to-be would say, but something deep down in his gut told him this. He had never felt this way with anyone else before. It was warmness in the air around him, the smile that tugged at his lips, the constant beat of his heart. It was _home_, and he knew she felt it too.

She finally makes her way down the steps and smiles triumphantly, as only Serena Van Der Woodsen would do. She never has to win anyone over. All she has to do is smile. He takes her hand shakily and she punches his other shoulder jokingly. He immediately is at ease under her touch. They both turn towards the pastor with their arms linked in a perfect v. Words flow throughout the room of promise and devotion, but Nate is fumbling with his own. By the time it comes to his turn, he's rendered speechless.

"I…" He croaks. Serena raises her eyebrow. He shoves the crumbled notebook paper into his pocket.

"You're my love, my partner, and on top of all, my best friend. I could rant for hours about how important you are to me, but I don't want people to fall asleep like they did during Chuck's speech after he became a can of Cool Whip." Nate admitted. Everyone in the room chuckled, including Serena. She shook her head and put her hand to her cheek.

"Well so far, it kicks your speech in the ass." Chuck defended.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Henry screamed, pointing his finger in accusation. Blair punched Chuck's chest with their linked hands.

"So much for a traditional, peaceful ceremony." Serena exclaimed. Everyone immediately settled back down and she gave Nate a look to continue.

"I've loved you since the day we met when we were five. The thought of being apart from you again makes me sick. I'm never going to let you go ever again. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Reena." Serena blushed and looked down at the floor. She put her stationary in Nate's pocket and sighed.

"I think that the best partners…in crime and in good, make the best of friends and lovers. We certainly learned that from Chuck and Blair. Although they are ten times as twisted as we are." Serena winked over at her step-brother best friend. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Can everyone stop picking on us in this ceremony? It's really killing the mood." Blair complained. Nate and Serena shared a laugh.

"This is what you get when you have a casual wedding at your best friend's house." Dan piped up. Blair shot him a dirty look and settled back down in her chair.

"Continuing… I'm so glad to be marrying my best friend because I think in a marriage, friendship needs to be a basis. My parents learned that one a little late, but I'm almost glad they did." She giggled and shot a glance at her remarried parents, trying to deter the attention from the tears welling in her eyes.

"…You, Blair and Chuck have really been the only friends I've ever had and I love you all so much." She wiped a stray tear off of her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could she Blair waving her hand rapidly as she tried to dry her eyes and Chuck smirking at her. She knew the "I'm pregnant" excuse would soon follow.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family and friends. I just…never thought I'd have this kind of happy ending." Nate reached over and thumbed a tear from her cheek.

"Mister Bass, the rings?" Serena smiled and bowed in excitement. Henry jumped up from the couch and proudly walked to his Aunt and Uncle with the rings. Each of them took the other's rings and patted Henry on the head. Henry kissed his Aunt's hand before skipping off to sit on his father's lap.

"Nathaniel, do you take Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Serena smiled as he slipped her glistening gold ring on.

"Serena, do you take Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I so do." She giggled lightly as she slipped on his ring. She swung their linked hands in glee.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her/him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her/him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"We do."

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"We do."

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do."

"Well then, by the power vested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nate dipped Serena and kissed her chastely on the lips. All of the claps and cheers of their friends and family were muffled down to the sound of a faint hum. It was just him and her: the golden prince and golden princess, the blonde beauties of the Upper East Side, joined together forever. In that moment, all he saw was gold. Golden silk, barstools, nails, skin, glitter, shoes, hair, eyes, feelings, and the golden memories that created it all. The veil that surrounded them was glittering with bliss and it fell to the floor as the end drew to a close.

* * *

In the streets below, the Constance and St. Judes students are just finishing class. While the students are oblivious that two of their ancestors just tied the knot right above their heads, there's something in the air. It's feverish, it's fresh, and it's _new_.

It's the death of the golden decade, and the start of the new one.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and it made the SereNaters smile. Please R&R and let me know what you think! This took me ages to write. Sorry I haven't been writing as much. I've been going through some crazy family and school times. But I'm promising right now to update way more often!**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
